Yennefer
'Yennefer, narozená na Belleteyn roku 1173, je mocnou čarodějkou žijící ve Vengerbergu, hlavním městě Aedirnu. Je Geraltovou pravou láskou a pro Ciri plní roli náhradní matky, což tak vnímá i sama, a proto bude vždy dívku s vypětím všech sil ochraňovat. Zároveň to je blízká přítelkyně Triss Ranuncul. Dříve zasedala v Radě Čarodějů (jakožto její nejmladší členka), rovněž sloužila jako poradkyně Aedirnského krále Demawenda. Když se Bratrstvo čarodějů rozpadlo, snažila se čarodějku dostat do svých řad Lóže čarodějek. Vzájemně si ale neporozuměly, protože Lóže hodlala využít Ciri pro své politické pletichy. V sáze o zaklínači je jednou z hlavních postav, stejně jako ve hře Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon. '''Sága o Zaklínači Yennefer se narodila roku 1173 do chudé rodiny rolníka, nebyla nikdy milována svými rodiči a ani nebyla nikterak zvláště hezká – záda jí hyzdil hrb. Za ten byla viněna její matka, z jejíž strany Yennefer zdědila elfskou krev a čarodějné předky. Navíc jejímu narození předcházel matčin potrat. Přesto se ji snažila chránit, až do doby, kdy je otec obě opustil. Potom začala Yennefer bít i její vlastní matka. Nepěkné dětství ji dohnalo až k pokusu o sebevraždu, byla však zachráněna čarodějkou Tissaiou de Vries, která se jí později ujala a stala se její učitelkou. S pomocí magie se nakonec stala pohlednou černovlasou čarodějkou vonící po šeříku a angreštu. Během bitvy o Soddenský pahorek byla oslepena Fringillou Vigo, nilfgaardskou čarodějkou. Zrak jí byl ale magicky navrácen, přesto si ale z bitvy odnesla útrpné vzpomínky.right|354x354px|Ilustrace od Marka Madeje pro knihu Zaklínač a jeho světJakožto většina čarodějek je sterilní. Přesto se tajně snažila přijít na způsob, jak svou plodnost obnovit, dokonce kvůli tomu kontaktovala matku Nenneke. Veškerou svou mateřskou lásku proto věnovala Ciri – dítěti, které bylo souzeno Geraltovi Zákonem překvapení. Učila ji magii ve Svatyni Melitelé v Ellanderu pod dozorem matky Nenneke. Poslední přání K prvnímu setkání Yennefer se zaklínačem Geraltem z Rivie dojde poněkud nečekaně. Geraltův přítel Marigold byl vážně zraněn džinem, kterého nedopatřením vyvolal z lahve. Pomůže zaklínači zraněného barda vyléčit, ale rovněž zneužije zaklínače k pomstě všem, kdož se k ní chovali nepěkně během jejího pobytu ve městě. Zároveň ale také touží ovládnout džina, hodlá skrze jeho přání dosáhnout svého cíle: otěhotnět. Zkrocení džina však neprobíhá zrovna nejlépe a Geralt je nucen zasáhnout, přičemž využije svého posledního přání a navždy sváže svůj osud s Yennefeřiným. Tehdy jí začne říkat zkráceně – Yen. '''Hranice možností' Yennefer se připojuje po boku Geralta z Rivie a dalších účastníků k tažení na draka zvaného Villentretenmerth, který sužuje okolí. Jejím jediným cílem je získat poklad pro sebe a zaplatit jím svoji léčbu. Poklad však nakonec nezíská a léčbu nepodstoupí. Střípek ledu Čarodějka se zaplete do milostného trojúhelníku během pobytu s Geraltem ve městě Aedd Gynvael, kde mimo jiné pobývá i její dávný milenec, čaroděj Istredd. Před oběma muži svůj milostný poměr tají, dokud pravda nevyjde najevo. Když se nakonec schyluje k souboji mezi oběma soky, každému zanechá dopis na rozloučenou a odjede z města pryč. Něco víc Yennefer se zde zjevuje Geraltovi z Rivie formou vzpomínek, když je vážně zraněn a pod vlivem nejrůznějších elixírů přepravován na bezpečné místo k ošetření. Ve vzpomínce se scházejí u stromů a oslavují svátek prvního máje, zároveň čarodějčiny narozeniny. Meč osudu 'Krev Elfů' Přibližně kolem roku 1267 se Yennefer setkává s bardem Marigoldem, když ho zachraňuje ze spárů tajemného mága Rience. Přestože se mágovi povede teleportovat se a uprchnout, způsobí mu ošklivou popáleninu na tváři. Později se Yennefer vydává do kláštera matky Nenneke v Ellanderu, aby si prohlédla malou Ciri a ujala se jejího výcviku, neboť se ukázalo, že magické schopnosti malého děvčátka jsou mnohem větší než si zaklínači na Kaer Morhen mysleli. Yennefer a Ciri se zpočátku příliš nemusí, čarodějka nazývá svoji malou učednici škaredkou. Čím déle spolu tráví čas, rozmlouváním i učením, tím více si rozumějí a nakonec se spřátelí. Později společně odjíždějí z kláštera. 'Čas opovržení' Společně s malou Ciri dorazí Yennefer na ostrov Thanedd, kde se hodlá zúčastnit tamní hostiny a zasedání čarodějů. Při této příležitosti rovněž plánuje dívku zapsat do magické akademie Aretuzy. Aby mohla zaplatit školné a vše s výukou spojené, sjedná si schůzku s bankéřem jménem Molnár Giancardi a mezitím pošle malou dívenku na výpravu do města Gors Velen. Yennefeřina učednice se však dostane ve městě do problémů a při této příležitosti se Yennefer setká i se svými kolegyněmi, Margaritou Laux-Antille a Tissaiou de Vries. Čarodějky ji i Ciri pozvou na džbánek vína. Na této sešlosti se Ciri dozví mnoho zajímavých informací a taktéž se jí povede vymanit z Yennefeřina dohledu, utéct a vyhledat Geralta, který se nachází v nedalekém Hirundu. Yennefer se vydá Ciri hledat a po velmi dlouhé době se setká s Geraltem, vymění si své názory v bouřlivém rozhovoru a nakonec se rozhodnou jít na banket čarodějů společně. Zdánlivě poklidný banket však přeruší převrat. Čarodějka Filippa Eilhart během banketu naplánovala puč, který má předvídat Vilgefortzův převrat. Yennefer se rozhodne nezachovat Geraltem velmi často prosazovanou neutralitu a setká se s Tissaou de Vries. Věž vlaštovky ''Zbytek bude brzy doplněn. Osobnost Yennefer byla pro svou krásu známá široko daleko: měla fialkové oči, černé havraní vlasy a obvykle vystupovala v černých či bílých šatech, s černou sametkou a obsidiánovou hvězdou na krku. Charakteristický jí je rovněž parfém s vůní angreštu a šeříku, ale rovněž jízlivá a občas krutá povaha. Během událostí popisovaných ve Věži vlaštovky jí bylo už 94 let, vypadala ale minimálně o 60 let mladší. V průběhu knih se dozvídáme, že Yennefer byla jako dítě ošklivá a měla hrb. Její nynější krása je dílem magie. O to více si Yennefer zakládá v dospělosti na tom, aby byla vždy upravená a atraktivní. Geralt na tento fakt přijde díky svému zaklínačskému vidění, ale nikdy mu to nebrání v tom, aby Yennefer dál miloval. Má velmi bledý obličej trojúhelníkového tvaru s lehce pokleslou bradou. Její nos je lehce protažený, rty jsou bledé a trochu pokroucené, přesto však měkké. Jejímu obličeji dominují vystouplé lícní kosti a doplňují nesouměrné obočí a oči s uhlově černými, dlouhými řasami. Ani na podpatcích není vysoká, její postavě ale vévodí úzký pas a útlé nohy. Nebyla to však jen krása, čím se proslavila: rovněž byla známá svými schopnostmi. Jakožto velmi schopná čarodějka byla členkou Rady čarodějů, působila jako rádkyně Demawenda, králi Aedirnu, v jehož hlavním městě Vengerberhu také žila. Jako většina čarodějek, i Yennefer byla sterilní, a i přes její nesmírnou snahu se její nepodařilo na tomto faktu nic změnit. Ke Geraltovu dítěti překvapení, Ciri, proto chovala velmi silné, mateřské pouto. Učila ji umění magie a přes počáteční nevraživost je brzy začal spojovat nadmíru vřelý vztah. Film a seriál Zaklínač Čarodějka Yennefer se objevila také v seriálu a filmu o Zaklínači v letech 2001 a 2002, kde byla ztvárněna polskou herečkou Grażyna Wolszczak. Podobně jako v knihách, videohrách i zde sehrála výraznou roli. V novém seriálu od společnosti Netflix bude ztvárněna herečkou jménem Anya Chalotra. Komiksy Protože Yennefer představuje jednu z ústředních postav série, objevila se i v několika komiksech. Nejdříve byla v Ostatnie życzenie ''(komiks založený na povídce Poslední přání) a poté v ''Granica możliwości (komiks založený na povídce Hranice možností) od Boguslawa Polche. 'Zaklínač (PC hra)' Přestože se Yennefer v první hře vůbec neobjevila (v roce 1271 jí bylo 98 let), nalezneme ve hře hned několik narážek na tuto mocnou a pro Geralta důležitou čarodějku. Například: * V hostinci v podhradí Wyzimy si Geralt může promluvit s bardem, který mu řekne o Marigoldovi a o baladách o Bílém Vlkovi, které Marigold zpívá, mimo jiné například tu, "v níž se Geralt oženil s čarodějkou a společně žili na šťastných ostrovech". * Na samém začátku Dějství III, řekne Triss Geraltovi, že takhle se naposledy cítila, když si "Geralt s čarodějkou hráli s džinem". * V Dějství III se u radnice lze zeptat řezníka: "Poznáváš mě? Víš o mně něco?". Na to se Geraltovi dostane odpovědi: "Ř''íká se, že se ohlédneš za jakoukoli sukní, ale jdeš hlavně po čarodějkách. Prý jsi jednou jednu miloval''." * V Dějství IV vypráví vesnický hospodský příběh o Ciri. Na jeho konci se zmiňuje o čarodějce, která se pokoušela Geralta oživit, ale zemřela při tom. * Když si Geralt v Dějství III vybere jako opatrovnici pro Alvina Triss a při rozhovoru s králem Foltestem ohledně jejich vztahu se přizná, že ji miluje, je pak ve volbě dialogů možnost "moje amnézie mi brání vzpomenout si, jaký jsme měli v minulosti vztah, ale mám dojem, že jsem kdysi hluboce miloval čarodějku..." * V DLC "Vedlejší účinky", které vyšlo jako součást Zaklínače: Rozšířená edice, se Marigold se během druhé rozpravy ve vězení zeptá: "... a co ty a Yennefer?". načež Geralt odpoví "nechci se o tom bavit". Zaklínač 2: Vrahové Králů right|272x272px|Vzpomínka na Yennefer v Zaklínači 2. Yennefer se ve druhé hře objevuje pouze ve formě vzpomínek. Na začátku hry se lze dobrovolně setkat s crinfridskými sekáči, kteří zmíní, že plánovali znásilnit čarodějku a ne jeho (během událostí popsaných v Meči osudu). Přesto si nedokážou vzpomenout na její jméno a myslí si, že se jmenovala "Connifer". '' Na konci hry se dozvíme, že Yennefer pravděpodobně žije, ale trpí amnézií podobně jako Geralt a nachází se někde v Nilfgaardu. Pokud se hráč rozhodně zachránit Shealu de Tancarville před roztrháním, poví mu, kde může Yennefer najít. Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon Ve třetí hře se Yennefer stává jednou z hlavních postav. Hlas jí propůjčila Denise Gough. Její obličej měl být původně modelován podle Klaudie Wróbel, ale po testování ve hře se vývojáři rozhodli ji změnit, aby dostala ostřejší a zlověstnější tvary. V přídatném DLC (zdarma) lze Yennefer změnit oblečení. Poprvé ji spatříme v úvodní scéně když prchá před bitvou mezi Nilfgaardskými a Severskými jednotkami. Jelikož se jí už veškerá paměť vrátila, nechala se najmout císařem Emhyrem, aby vypátrala Ciri. Yennefer nechá Geraltovi doručit dopis, ve kterém se dožaduje okamžitého setkání. Určí místo, kde se mají setkat, nicméně kvůli útoku, který vesnici zpustoší, je nucena utéct směrem na Bělosad, kde Geralt a jeho společník Vesemir její stropu ztrácí. Co zaklínači nevědí, je, že Yennefer se vydala do Vizimy. Protože se po ní poptávají u nilfgaardské posádky, je o tom Yennefer zpravena kapitánem. Dojde jí, že zmiňovaný zaklínač musí být Geralt, a tak se za ním okamžitě vydá. Hned poté vyrazí na cestu k císaři Emhyrovi var Emreisovi, ale jsou přepadeni Divokým honem. Tomu se povede zabít všechen nilfgaardský doprovod, Yennefer však zničí most, což zabrání jejich pronásledovatelům pokračovat. Jak se později ukáže, Yennefer se od císaře dozvěděla, že se Ciri vrátila do jejich světa a že po ní jde Divoký hon. Po Geraltově setkání s císařem mu Yennefer vysvětlí, že se pomocí všemožných kouzel a rituálů snažila Ciri vypátrat, ale pouze tím na sebe upozornila Divoký hon. Proto se rozhodla uchýlit se ke konvenčnějším metodám, což ji navedlo k oslovení toho nejlepšího stopaře, jakého zná. Společně s Geraltem se proto přidají k Emhyrovi v jeho pátrání po Ciri. Rozhodne, že Geralt si vezme na starost Velen a Novigrad, zatímco ona se vydá hledat na Skellige. Geralt se s Yennefer setká na Skellige během pohřbu krále Brana Tuirseacha. Tam mu Yennefer sdělí, že se domnívá, že za pohromu na východě Ard Skellig může právě Ciri. Myšilov, další z Ciřiných dávných mentorů, Yennefer nedovolil se na místo podívat, dokud si nepromluví s Crach an Craitem. Poté se oba zúčastní smuteční hostiny pořádané na Kaer Trolde, kde se jim podaří ukrást Uroborovu masku. Ta umožňuje vidět události, jež se na určitém místě odehrály v minulosti. Když dorazí na místo pohromy, zastaví je Myšilov a upozorní na to, že rituál lze provést pouze jednou a že eventuální použití přivolá na Skellige zkázu. Zatímco se Geralt dohaduje s Myšilovem, Yennefer odejde dál k místu pohromy a masku aktivuje, což zapříčiní obrovskou bouři. Geralt se okamžitě vydá za ní a společně pomocí masky odhalují, co se na místě stalo. Jsou svědky toho, jak neznámý elfský mág pomocí magie rozložil vojáka Divokého honu, otevřel portál a utekl skrze něj s Ciri. Krátce nato přispěchá Myšilov a dvojice mu sděluje, co viděla. Ermion jim prozradí, že Divoký hon byl nedávno spatřen na Hindarsfjallu. Tam se také oba následně vydají zjistit více. right|342x342px Po příchodu na Hindarsfjall se dostanou do vesnice Lofoten, kde se místní ženy zrovna nachází uprostřed jakéhosi rituálu. Yennefer a Geralt je vyruší a vyptávají se jich na Divoký hon a Ciri. Dozví se, že Ciri ve vesnici skutečně byla a že ji spatřily s mužem, kterému říkají Craven. Oba byli ve stájích krátce předtím, než se objevil Divoký hon a na vesnici zaútočil, během čehož zahynulo mnoho vesničanů. Na otázku kde se zmíněný Craven nachází, se jim dostane odpovědi, že se po útoku vydal do posvátných zahrad, aby tam porazil Morkvarga. Když tam dvojice dorazí, najde pouze mrtvolu, a proto se Yennefer uchýlí k nekromancii, aby s mužem promluvila. Jeho jméno zní Skjall. Od oživeného těla se dozvědí, že Ciri odplula s elfským mágem na lodi, zatímco po nich šel Divoký hon. Později na tu samou pláž přišel Uma. Po vyslechnutí celého příběhu ho Yennefer pošle zpět do světa mrtvých. Její magický zásah vysál veškerou magickou energii z posvátných zahrad, což vesničany vůbec nepotěšilo a oba dva obvinili z nerespektování jejich zvyků a víry. Yennefer byl ale názor vesničanů úplně ukradený, a proto oba ignorovali jejich rozčilení. Když zahrady opustí, Yennefer poprosí Geralta, aby se s ní setkal v Larviku, další hindarsfjallské vesnici, kde bude potřebovat jeho pomoc. Setkají se ve vesnické hospodě. Tam se Geralt dozví, že Yennefer chce zkrotit džina, který kdysi patřil mágovi, jehož loď se potopila poblíž Larvikského přístavu. Na pobřeží se snaží najít trosky lodi, až se Geraltovi podaří objevit půlku magické pečetě v jedné z krabic na dně moře. Vrátí se na bárku k Yennefer a ta dojde k tomu, že mág musel džina poprosit, aby ho přenesl na jiné místo v oceánu, což znamenalo, že se společně s ním přesunula i část hladiny oceánu. Použije půlku pečeti, aby otevřela portál poblíž druhé půlky. Když portálem projdou, ocitnou se na vrcholku hory obklopeni troskami lodi. Tehdy se mu Yennefer přizná, že potřebuje džina ke zvrácení Geraltova posledního přání – aby spolu byli svázání osudem navždy. Chce zjistit, zda je jejich láska opravdová, nebo pouze pramení z džinovy síly. Záleží na hráči, jak se ohledně toho Geralt cítí. Při procházení troskami najdou druhou půlku, s pomocí které Yennefer přivolá džina. Po bitvě ho uvězní a vynutí si, aby zvrátil svazující přání mezi ní a Geraltem. Poté s Geraltem posedí na kraji lodi, kde Yennefer vyzná Geraltovi lásku – tentokrát opravdovou. Opět záleží na hráči, zda Geralt její city opětuje, nebo je pro něj všechno pryč. Toto rozhodnutí neovlivní děj hry, ale je klíčové pro konec a Geraltův osud. Po chvíli Yennefer otevře portál k sobě do pokoje v hostinci na Kaer Trolde, kam se oba vrátí. Jsou si jistí, že Uma (také známý jako "nejošklivější stvoření na světě") hraje určitou roli v nalezení Ciri. Yennefer se domnívá, že jde o člověka postiženého kletbou. Proto vyrazí do Vizimy, aby podala hlášení císaři, zatímco Geralt se vydá hledat Umu. Potom se mají sejít na Kaer Morhen, aby rozhodli o osudu prokletého stvoření. Když bere Geralt Umu na hradiště Kaer Morhen, narazí na nilfgaardské vojáky, kteří je přivedou do Vizimy, kde se mají ohlásit císaři. Geralt se tak potkává s Yennefer už u císaře a společně mu vysvětlují výsledky svého bádání a navrhují další postup. Yennefer poté otevře portál na Kaer Morhen, ale Geralt jede s Umou koňmo. Po svém příchodu začne Yennefer rozdávat rozkazy, Eskel má sehnat vidlohoní míchu a Lambert připravit filakterium. Dále se pokouší kontaktovat Idu Emean skrze megaskop, ale kvůli šumu jí na zařízení popraskají krystaly. Jakmile se objeví Geralt, přikáže mu zjistit, co způsobuje rušivé frekvence. Ten zjistí, že je způsobuje dwimeritová petarda, kterou nastražil Lambert. Nicméně se jí konečně podaří se spojit s Idou, která jim přeloží hádanku ze starší mluvy. Jedná se o hádanku starou jako sám národ Aen Undod. Yennefer přijde s riskantním plánem na sejmutí Umovy kletby: chce, aby Uma podstoupil s Yennefeřinou asistencí Zkoušku trav, během které ho bude konstantně léčit a opravovat jeho zraněné orgány. Díky filakteriu, které Ciri opravila, se jim podaří kletbu zvrátit. Jak se ukáže, Uma byl ve skutečnosti zakletý Avallac’h, elfský Vědoucí, který Ciri pomáhal. Ten jim prozradí, kde se jejich chráněnka nachází. Yennefer se tak konečně po tolika letech odloučení opět setkává s Ciri, jejich šťastné setkání ale nemá dlouhého trvání – na Kaer Morhen míří Divoký hon. Yennefer se zúčastní boje a kolem hradu vytvoří magickou bariéru, kvůli které nemohou válečníci Divokého honu otevřít portály uvnitř pevnosti, ale pouze v jejím okolí. Po bitvě Yennefer uznává, že je zapotřebí Lóže čarodějek. Povede se jí se domluvit s Emhyrem podmínky milosti a azylu pro vězněné členky Lóže, pokud slíbí vypomoct při závěrné bitvě proti Divokému honu. Spolu s Triss se pak vydávají do Novigradu, aby vyhledaly Margaritu Laux-Antille a Filippu Eilhart. Později se setkává s Geraltem U Zkriplený Káči, aby zde vyčkali příchodu utečence z vězení v Oxenfurtu. Ten ale zpanikaří, protože je oba považuje za zbojníky, a dá se na útěk. Když ho dohoní a uklidní, posadí se v hostinci, kde jim vězeň prozradí, jak z vězení unikl – za použití hub a rulíku, kterých roste v celách dost, předstíral svou smrt a lovci čarodějů ho pak hodili do jámy na mrtvá těla, odkud se dá prosmýknout do kanálů. Proto Yennefer přijde s plánem, že se do vězení vloupají skrze Oxenfurtské podzemní ruiny bývalého elfského města. K tomu Geraltovi věnuje zařízení, díky kterému jí dá vědět, jakmile najde Margaritu. Když se mu to podaří, Yennefer uteče portálem pouze s Margaritou a Geralt musí opět najít vlastní cestu ven. K výpravě se přidá ještě Fringilla Vigo. Yennefer, Ciri a Geralt společně navštíví utajenou Avallac'hovu laboratoř. Tam Ciri zjišťuje, že ji Avallac'h zkoumal jako laboratorní myš, a od jeho družky se dozví, že ji nikdy neměl rád. To ji neuvěřitelně rozzuří a rozhodne se laboratoř zničit. Geralt ji může uklidnit, ale pokud ji s ničením pomůže, Yennefer se od všeho zdánlivě distancuje, ale nakonec alespoň přikreslí Avallac'hovu portrétu černý knírek. Následně započnou opravdové přípravy na boj. Geralt se podaří získat Sluneční kámen, díky kterému přilákají Eredina. Všechny čarodějky udržují obranný štít, ale Ciri se nakonec rozhodne teleportovat přímo za Eredinem, aby pronásledování jednou provždy ukončila, alespoň to se oba domnívají. Geralt se vydá za ní a probojuje se až k Eredinovi, kterého zabije. Od něj se dozví, že Ciri ve skutečnosti unesl Avallac'h do věže s portálem, kde se má celý příběh skončit. right|372x372pxGeralt se proto s Yennefer okamžitě vydává na cestu za Ciri. Kolem věže panuje obrovská bouře, proto Yennefer teleportuje do věže pouze Geralta. Ten je pak svědkem toho, jak Ciri dobrovolně vstupuje do portálu. Pokud Geralt vede s čarodějkou milostný poměr, oba se usadí spolu a na chvíli se vzdálí politickému životu, aby si mohli užívat sami sebe. S Yennefer se lze potkat ještě na vinici Corvo Bianco, kam Geralta přijede navštívit. Zápisy z deníku ''Zaklínač se s touto čarodějkou s havraními vlasy poprvé setkal před dobrými dvaceti lety. Jejich přátelství a city mezi nimi se zrodily z běžného dobrodružství, které zahrnovalo džina a splněné Geraltovo přání, jež jejich osudy nerozlučně spojilo. Od té doby byl však jejich vztah docela bouřlivý - měl své světlé i temné stránky, krize a rozchody. Láska Geralta a Yennefer nepopiratelně dokazovala tvrzení o tom, že "protiklady se přitahují". Před pár lety se Geralt s Yennefer po dlouhém odloučení plném dobrodružství jednoho i druhého dali opět dohromady. Jejich chvíli klidu přerušil Divoký hon, který Yennefer vzal do zajetí. Zaklínač se ji ihned vydal zachránit, ale ztratil přitom paměť. Když ji konečně nabyl zpět, okamžitě se vrátil ke svému úkolu najít svou milovanou čarodějku. Okolnosti Geraltova prvního setkání s Yennefer po dvou letech byly úplně jiné, než jak si je představoval. Nejen že byla čarodějka v bezpečí, ale také si zajistila pomoc nečekaného, mocného spojence - nilfgaardského císaře. Pokud Geralt vedl vztah s Triss: :Geraltův vztah s Triss během Yennefeřiny nepřítomnosti na jejich setkání vrhl stín pochybností. Pokud zaklínač chtěl získat zpět svou bývalou lásku, musel podniknout smělejší kroky než se spoléhat na výmluvu v podobě ztráty své paměti, která – ačkoliv byla pravdivá – škodu nijak napravit nedokázala. Pokud Geralt s Yennefer na Skellige flirtuje: :Během Geraltova pobytu s Yennefer na Skellige panovala hustá atmosféra potlačovaného nepřátelství. Více než jednou čarodějka ostře vyjádřila svou nelibost a nešetřila úsečnými poznámkami – stejně jako během nejlepších let jejich vztahu. Nakonec ale byla zaklínačova trpělivost odměněna a jejich výprava za Uroborovou maskou svedla bývalé milence dohromady. '' :''Propast, která mezi nimi během jejich odloučení narostla, se zdála být mnohem užší. Aby získali potřebné informace, Yennefer neváhala uchýlit se k nekromancii a zničila přitom zahrady bohyně Freyi. Jestli kvůli tomu tato pyšná čarodějka cítila nějakou vinu, to jako obvykle nedala vůbec najevo. Pokud Geralt pomůže Yennefer v úkolu Poslední přání: :Představa společného lovu dalšího džina v Geraltovi zprvu žádné nadšení nevyvolala, ale Yennefer pro to měla opravdu dobrý důvod. Pokud by se jí podařilo džina přimět, aby přání, které ji poutalo k zaklínači, sňal, konečně by věděla, jestli jsou jejich vzájemné city opravdovou láskou, nebo pouhou magií. Pokud Geralt Yennefer vyzná lásku v úkolu Poslední přání: :Džin Yennefeřinu požadavku vyhověl a zpřetrhal pouto osudu, které ji vázalo ke Geraltovi. Naštěstí se ukázalo, že jejich láska může pokračovat i bez potřeby nadpřirozené pomoci. Pokud Geralt Yennefer nevyzná lásku v úkolu Poslední přání: :Džin Yennefeřinu požadavku vyhověl a to zvláštní kouzlo mezi Geraltem a Yennefer navždy zmizelo a po sobě zanechalo jen lítost, prázdnotu a pocit ztráty. Bohužel je pravda, co se říká: "dávej si pozor na to, co si přeješ". Pokud Geralt vyzná lásku Yennefer i Triss: :Jeden nemusel být zrovna zkušený čtenář lidských povah, aby uhodl, že zahrávání si s Yennefeřinými city s sebou ponese následky. Stejně tak i Geralt měl vědět, že jeho pokusy hrát to na obě strany s ní i s Triss pro něj skončí špatně. Vzhledem k výbušné letoře čarodějky s havraními vlasy byl ponižující trest, který ho potkal, nezvykle shovívavý. Ačkoliv čarodějčina nepřívětivá povaha znepříjemnila život každému na Kaer Morhen, nakonec to bylo její tvrdohlavé odhodlání, které vedlo k odčarování Umy a sejmutí Avallac'hovy kletby. Yennefer měla vždy za to, že některé účely světí jinak odporné prostředky. Když vyšlo najevo, že k záchraně Ciri bude nutné využít pomoci Filippy Eilhart a ostatních čarodějek z nenáviděné Lóže, zapomněla na zlou krev a přesvědčila Emhyra, aby jim udělil milost. Galerie The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt-Yennefer.jpg Tw3 yennefer pawel mielniczuk.jpg Yennefer from Vengerberg badass artwork.jpg Yennefer Thelastwish.jpg Yennefer alternate outfit.jpg|Alternativní oblečení Tw3 cardart neutral yennefer.png|Gwintová karta Tw3 cardart neutral yennefer alt.png|Gwintová karta Tw Curse of Crows Yennefer.png|V komiksu Prokletí vran TW2 Yen.jpg|Yennefer a Geralt, Zaklínač 2 Yennefer artwork2.png|Eredin a Yennefer, Zaklínač 2 Yen eurogamer 1.jpg|Návrh pro Zaklínače 3 Yen eurogamer 2.jpg|Návrh pro Zaklínače 3 Bartlomiej-gawel-yen1.jpg|Návrh pro Zaklínače 3 Bartlomiej-gawel-yen4.jpg|Návrh pro Zaklínače 3 A1.jpg|Původní návrh na obličej Yennefer (Klaudia Wróbel) Yen face eurogamer 2.jpg|Původní návrh na obličej Yennefer (Klaudia Wróbel) Yen face eurogamer 1.jpg|Návrh pro Zaklínače 3 Yen face eurogamer 3.jpg|Návrh pro Zaklínače 3 Tw3 concept art Alternative Look for Yennefer.jpg|Návrh na alternativní vzhled Official_promo_artwork.jpg Tw_Killing_Monster_Yennefer.png Twba_character_model_Yennefer.png The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt-Yennefer of Vengerberg.png Yennefer-and-geralt.jpg Tw3_journal_yennefer.png Tw3 Yennefer and her eyes.jpg O7s12JZ.png yennefer-at-novigrad.jpg Yennefer.JPG Yennefer_Gwent_standalone_card_art.jpeg Yennefer_alternative_Gwent_card_art.jpeg Gwent cardart neutral yennefer.jpg|Gwintová karta Gwent cardart nilfgaard yennefer enchantress.jpg|Gwintová karta Yennefer_artwork.png Yeneffer TW-OFAF.png|V komiksu Z masa a ohně Yennefer z filmu.jpg|Seriál Hexer Yennefer tv series.jpg|Seriál Hexer Yen Netflix.jpg|Seriál od Netflixu ar:ينيفر من فنغربرغ de:Yennefer el:Γέννεφερ en:Yennefer es:Yennefer de Vengerberg fr:Yennefer hu:Yennefer it:Yennefer lt:Jenefer nl:Yennefer van Vengerberg pl:Yennefer pt-br:Yennefer de Vengerberg ru:Йеннифэр sr:Јенефер uk:Йеннефер vi:Yennefer zh:葉妮芙 Kategorie:Postavy z knih Kategorie:Zaklínač 3: Divoký hon - Postavy Kategorie:O Víně a Krvi - Postavy Kategorie:Čarodějové Kategorie:Aedirn